The bus to Chad's
by PrettyPetalProductions
Summary: After getting kicked off the bus Chad and Ryan end up going to Chad's. What will happen? Well read and find out dummy. A little slashy not much detail. ONESHOT


I have been working on this heaps and put a lot of effort into it. I hope you all like.

Chyan of course lol.

PS: I am also looking for a beta, my stories could be so much better with one.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

Ryan was squished and trying desperately to hang on to the seat he was sitting on.

Today it had been walk to work/school day because the government thought it would reduce the carbon emissions, what did they call it? Oh yeah 'Reducing your carbon foot print'. Ha good luck Ryan thought. Being stuck between the sweaty Wildcat basketball team on the bus was not cooling him down let alone the world.

Plus the East high school buses really suck. At the very front of the bus it had two four seaters facing each other and then the rest of the bus had the chairs facing the front, three seaters on the right, two seaters on the left.

And to add to the chaos the bus was over packed today, there was well over 80 kids stuck on the stinking ten meter vehicle.

Also the basket ball team were trying to get the bus to tip. Every time the bus turned a corner the boys would all jump off their seats on to their team mates on the other side of the bus making it tip a bit, but then it fell back on the road with a clang when the bus stopped turning.

Ryan was the only person there not doing all that, he had a firm grip on the back of the chair so he didn't fall off. His sister Sharpay had told their parents that she felt sick, and got away with it. So Ryan was left to fend for himself

Suddenly the bus lurched to the left sending the other boys flying on to Ryan's side of the bus. In amongst all the body's, screams and shouts Ryan felt his hat come off of his head. When all the other guys returned to their seats Ryan searched the ground for his hat. It was nowhere. He looked up to see Chad spinning his hat around on his index finger.

Ryan let go of the back of the chair to reach out for his hat. Big mistake. The bus jerked to the right sending Ryan soaring right into Chad's lap.

Chad saw this coming, when Ryan fell towards him he grabbed on to him tight, kissed his cheek, gently placed Ryan's hat back on his head and threw him back to the other side of the bus all without being seen by anyone. He was very pleased with himself.

Ryan fell back against his seat after Chad pushed him… and kissed him. Ryan looked up at Chad who was smiling over at him. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't, a sly grin started to make its way across Ryan's face. Chad looked happy and so did Ryan.

Just then the bus came to a stop and the bus driver got up out of his seat and stood facing the wildcats yelling with a heavy ascent.

"Dats it, dew willd cats off da bus." He yelled angrily eying the basket ball team.

"Uh we are all 'willd cats'." Chad replied smugly, he was still feeling on top of the world from the kiss.

"Dew," He said pointing to all the jocks and Ryan "get off!" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Why what did we do?" Troy asked.

"Dew tring to tip da bus. Get off." He repeated.

CHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYANCHYAN

"Haha, Dew tring to tip da bus. Get off. Hehe." Chad imitated as the wildcats walked down the street.

Troy jumped up on a small wall and pointed at Chad. "Dew, dumb ass, sut up." Troy jumped down off the wall almost knocking Chad over and then bounced up ahead of the group, laughing along with the rest of the team. To stop himself from hitting the pavement Chad grabbed on to Ryan to steady himself.

"Opps, sorry Ryan."Chad said looking at him with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright." He said flattening out the creases in his shirt and trying to control his breathing. "Just tell me what that was on the bus and I will forgive you."

"Huh?" Chad looked at Ryan as if he was speaking another language all together. Then a look of realization crossed his face. "Ohhh, That." Chad almost stoped completely, walking extremely slow.

"Yo, Chad, Ry, keep up." Jason called over his shoulder.

"Yeah man, we'll catch up later." Chad replied and started to walk a little faster.

Ryan looked at Chad for a moment and saw that he was walking really slowly on purpose. "What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Huh, oh, letting them get ahead so we can talk." He replied looking down at his feet concentrating on putting one in front of the other.

"Riight." Ryan looked up, the rest of the gang were a good seven meters ahead of them. "So, do they seem far away enough now?"

Chad looked up. "Yeah."

Ryan waited a moment. "Sooo?"

"Ok, ok, well getting right to the point." Chad stoped and faced Ryan pointing at him. "I like you."

"Yeah well, you've been like my best friend ever since the staff baseball game at Lave Springs." Ryan said and continued to walk up the street.

"No I mean like boyfriend like." Chad said standing in front of Ryan again.

Ryan raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Chad Danforth is… gay?"

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. But yeah, and Chad Danforth is gay for Ryan Evans."

Ryan stayed silent for a moment staring at the ground in front of him. Then he leaned over, grabbing Chad's face with both hands and forced his lips against Chad's. '_YES!!!__' _Chad thought, Ryan was kissing him. Chad's tongue licked at Ryan's lips begging for an entrance. Ryan pulled away forcefully.

"Whoa. Ok, if you're gonna do that at least do it in doors." Ryan breathed with a smile.

Chad linked arms with the drama boy and half dragged him the rest of the way to his house. "You have no idea what you've got yourself into."

Ryan chuckled at Chad's eagerness as the taller jock dragged him up to the front porch. Chad flung the door open, yelled a quick hi to his mum and dragged Ryan upstairs to his room.

"Hi mum soz lots of homework bye."

"Oh Chad honey your home (Slam!) How was your (lock) day?" She asked. no response "Please excuse me while I talk to myself." She sighed.

Chad slammed his door shut and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked watching Chad fumble with the lock.

"I don't want my mum interrupting this." He replied with a sly smile turning to Ryan. Chad walked up to Ryan and pushed him up against his bedroom wall, knocking Ryan's precious hat off.

"Agh, Chad…" Ryan moaned as Chad nibbled at his neck.

"Hehe, like that Evans?" Chad asked unbuttoning the top button of Ryan's shirt.

"Uh… Maybe." Ryan lied and groaned as Chad kissed his chest. Then Chad undid another button making his way down Ryan's front with kisses.

"Ohhh…Chad you're…awww." Ryan could feel something downstairs reacting to all of this.

When Chad reached his bellybutton, he stuck his tongue inside of it, licking the walls of Ryan's navel.

Ryan gasped loudly grabbing the bottom of Chad's shirt and ripping it off over his head, while Chad pushed Ryan's over his shoulders and to the ground.

Chad stood up again to be face to face with Ryan. "Wait to secs." He walked over to his radio and turned in on and up full blast.

_Cause I'm marchin… __To the beat of my own drum_

"Now my mum won't hear us!" Chad yelled over the music with a smirk. Ryan looked confused. "WHAT!" He obviously couldn't hear Chad. He just shook his head and kissed Ryan again. Ryan wrapped his arms around Chad pulling him closer. Chad pushed Ryan against the wall harder, his hand slipping down to Ryan's pants, He fiddled with the button for a moment before it came undone.

"Chad!" Ryan moaned loudly, his hands sliding down to the top of Chad's basket ball pants (Which were held up by elastic). Chad unzipped Ryan's fly and pushed his pants down while Ryan pulled Chad's off as well (Both still in their boxers).

Ryan pushed Chad back roughly and watched with a sly smile as he hit the ground.

"What?" Chad asked looking up at Ryan confused. Quickly Ryan pounced on Chad, pinning him to the ground with kisses. Chad wrapped his legs around Ryan's waist.

"Chad, Chad what are you doing in there?" Came a shout from behind his door. Ryan and Chad glanced at the door and watched as Chad's mum fiddled with the handle.

"Shit! Mum." Chad said pushing Ryan off. "Hide." Chad ran over and turned the radio off, as Ryan disappeared somewhere in the mess that made up Chad's room.

Chad ran to the door and opened it a little, just enough so his head could poke through without his mum seeing how little clothing he was wearing.

"Hey mum what's up?" He asked innocently.

"Why did you have the radio up so load? I bet Australia could hear that." She scolded trying to peek around him and into his room.

"Oh umm." He had to think up an excuse, and fast! "I need to listen to the radio for homework." _Nice move Chad_ he thought, proud that his lie was related to the one he told earlier.

"What subject?" She asked, obviously not buying his excuse.

"Umm, Multimedia, we have to study the messages sent to us through radio, next week it'll be TV." He replied smiling triumphantly.

"Hmm ok then. Well I have a doctor's appointment soon so I'll be going."

"K, kool, bye then." He said rushing to shut the door.

"Hey kiss." She said pointing to her cheek. Chad sighed quickly gave his mum a peek on the cheek when music started to play.

_You make me so hot,__You make me wanna drop,__It's so ridiculous,__I can barely stop,__I can hardly breathe,__You make me wanna scream,__You're so fabulous,__You're so good to me, baby, baby__You're so good to me, baby, baby_

It was Ryan's ring tone.

"What's that? It sounds like a phone." Chad's mum asked.

"Oh umm I brought Gabriella's phone home today sorry bye." He rushed shutting the door.

He heard his mums footsteps disappear then rushed to find Ryan in the mess.

"Shit. Uh, hello?" Ryan said into his phone.

"Ryan, where the hell are you? You were meant to be home ages ago." Sharpay's voice screamed down the phone.

"Chill Shar, I'm staying at a friend's tonight." Ryan reassured her.

"What!" she screeched. "But tomorrow…"

"Is Friday so it's ok." Ryan finished hanging up.

Just then Chad lifted the doona Ryan had been hiding under. "Found you. What's my prize?" Chad asked grinning. Ryan chuckled and let Chad pull him to his feet.

Ryan lightly kissed Chad on the cheek. "There you go." He laughed.

"Oh what?" Chad said with a fake pout. "There has got to be more to it than that."

"Hehe, ok." Ryan said pushing Chad onto his bed, Ryan jumping on top.

**Later that evening**

"You're amazing you know that." Ryan said running his finger down Chad's front.

"Yeah right back at ya." Chad said with a smile lifting his head to meet Ryan's waiting lips with his own.

Ryan giggled placing his head on Chad's chest. Both covered up to their waist in Chad's bed.

Chad placed a hand behind his head and used the other to stroke Ryan's hair. "Did I ever tell you I loved you?" Chad asked lazily.

"Mmm, a few times." Ryan replied, he sounded half asleep.

"Good."

"I love you to Chad."

"Good."

Well there you go. I am so happy that is the longest story I have ever written, a whole 5 pages long (I think it was fluff, not sure). I hope you all enjoy reading it.

By the way the two songs used are Corbin Blue- Marchin and Avril Lavinge- Hot

Peace out –x-o-x-Chyanlover4lyf-x-o-x-


End file.
